Sharp Knife of a Short Life
by nydivaa0x
Summary: Based off the song 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry. Brittany/Santana; side of Quinn/Rachel.


The story was on the news in less than an hour. The anchors shook their head in disbelief and sadness as the tragedy was made more of a reality.

**A two car collision involving a wrong way driver on the FDR Drive. **

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray sat down in their living room as they listened to the reporter give the details about the crash.

"Wow. Thank god, I took off today. I would be coming home in that right now." Quinn said as she took out some of the Chinese food the two had picked up.

"Nothing's worse than bumper to bumper on the FDR. That looks like it'll be backed up for hours." Rachel shook her head as she leaned over to take some of Quinn's food.

"Reports coming in say that at least one person is dead. It is unconfirmed as to whether this person is the driver going to wrong way or not but we can confirm that witnesses are saying that it is a woman." The reporter stated as he and his cameraman tried desperately to get closer to the scene.

"God….that's horrible." Rachel let out as the reporter sent it back to the anchorman and woman in the studio.

"I like days like this…you know the rare days that we have off together." Quinn smiled as she continued to chew her food.

"Well, I do, too. Even though thinking about my understudy going on instead of me tonight is making me die slowly inside a little bit."

"You need a break, babe. Besides, everyone knows who the star of the show really is so relax." Quinn said and was about to continue but was cut off by Rachel kissing her.

"Me being the star in your eyes is the only thing that truly matters to me." She said and Quinn laughed.

"That was so cheesy. But I love you."

"I love you, too." Rachel responded with before their moment was interrupted by Quinn's phone going off. She looked at it and laughed.

"It's Santana. Brittany must not be back from the studio yet. I swear she's like a chicken without her head when Brittany's not around." Quinn laughed and smiled at how far her two best friends had come.

"I'm going to get a drink, want something?" Quinn nodded her head before she answered her phone.

"I just saw you so I know this phone call is simply because you are bored…" Quinn was cut off by the sound of a man clearing his throat. "Santana?"

"I'm calling on behalf of Santana Lopez. My name is Dr. Fisher from New York Presbyterian. Is this Quinn Fabray?"

"Um, yeah. This is she….why? Why are you calling for Santana?"

"Well, I'm afraid Ms. Lopez was in an accident this afternoon." Quinn's mind went into overdrive as Rachel walked back into the room. "I apologize for contacting you like this but we used Ms. Lopez's cell phone and her recent call log in order to contact someone."

"No, it's fine." Quinn let out quietly. Rachel gave her a weird look because she wasn't sure why Quinn would be talking so weirdly to Santana.

"Are you family of hers, ma'am?"

"No, I'm her friend….her best friend. I can contact her parents and her fiancée though."

"That would be great, ma'am. Thank you."

"Um, was this the….the crash on the FDR by any chance?"

"Yes, ma'am, unfortunately it was." He said and Rachel started to understand what they were talking about just by Quinn's facial expressions.

"They said on the news someone died in that….is she dead? Are you calling to tell me that she's dead…." Rachel let out a little gasp as she sat down and put her hand on Quinn's leg to try to calm her down. It didn't work very well.

"Ma'am, I honestly do not know any details. I was asked to call you and unfortunately, I am not at liberty to tell you any if I did."

"Okay…." Quinn's voice betrayed her as a sob came out. The man wrapped up the conversation by telling her where to go and who to ask for before hanging up.

"Quinn…" Rachel let out quietly as she grabbed the girl's hand.

"That accident on the news….Santana was in it." Quinn broke down in Rachel's arms for a few moments as Rachel looked at the ceiling with her mouth wide open. She was in

shock. "I have to call her parents, Rachel. My god, I have to tell Brittany." This broke Rachel out of her trance and she just held Quinn tighter.

"Quinn, honey, just breath okay." She rubbed her hand up and down Quinn's back as she felt the girl relax a little bit.

"He said he didn't know anything but I could tell he did. She's dead, Rachel. Santana's dead."

"Quinn, you don't know that…."

"We saw the news report, Rachel. Oh my god, we just saw her and now she's gone." Quinn sobbed and Rachel felt herself shed a few tears. But she had to be strong for Quinn.

"Baby, do you want me to call her parents?"

"No, Rachel. I have to…."

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need me to take over. And we'll just pick Brittany up from the studio, okay?" Rachel said wiping the tears from Quinn's face as she nodded.

Quinn took a deep breath before dialing those all too familiar numbers. The ones she used to call almost everyday after school to see if Santana could come out and play with her. The ones that she was now calling to deliver the worst new possibly. As the phone was ringing, Quinn thought back to the times when she and Santana were children. They met when they were 7 and their clashing bitchiness made them almost immediate enemies. However, as time went on, the young girls realized early that by becoming friends they would become powerful allies.

Quinn remembers that day like it was yesterday.

_The school yard was crowded as the group of children ran around enjoying the unusually nice day._

_Quinn sat by herself and opened up her lunchbox. She slowly started to eat her lunch when she was interrupted by someone behind her. She let out a frustrated sigh hoping it wasn't someone annoying like Rachel or gross like Finn. Her sigh changed to a growl when she realized it was Santana._

"_What do you want?" She asked._

"_You're such a loser…eating by yourself." The little girl mocked. _

"_I know you are but what am I?" Quinn responded with that clever gem and Santana just rolled her eyes. _

"_Look, I eat alone, too. Cause everyone's afraid of me."_

"_That's cause you're from Washington Heights…" Quinn said recalling what her parents said when talking about the Lopez family. _

"_Well, everyone's afraid of you, too…because you give out death glares like Miss Sullivan gives out candy."_

"_I don't need anyone." _

"_Well, neither do I." Santana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So why don't we not need anyone together?" She asked almost shyly and Quinn was taken aback. She stared at the young girl for a few seconds to see if she was serious._

"_Okay." Quinn finally said and Santana tried to hide the small smile on her face as she sat down next to her and began eating. _

Quinn had always said that that was the best decision she every made. Her and Santana's relationship was always a unique one but they pushed through the bad times and got closer than ever.

_xx_

Maria Lopez put away some dishes as her husband, Ricky, sat in his den finishing up some bills and meaningless paperwork. She smiled to herself as she put away the last of them. Her thoughts and mood was interrupted by the sound of the phone. She quickly dried her hands before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Lopez, it's Quinn."

"Quinn? How many times have I told you to call me Maria. Now what is it, dear? Maid of honor jitters again honey?"

"No, it's not that." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I uh just got a call….about Santana."

"What about her?"

"She was in an accident….." Quinn whispered. Rachel looked down and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. The doctor said he didn't know anything but she's at New York Presbyterian."

"Oh god….I uh, we'll be right there." Her mind was in overdrive as her words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Mrs. Lopez, Rachel and I are going to pick up Brittany. I can't tell her over the phone…." Quinn said and her voice betrayed her as a sob let out.

"Oh god, Brittany….." Maria trailed on. "Yes, I understand…thank you for getting her. We'll be there in a bit." She said and the whole scene felt like an outer body experience for her. Quinn hung up and Maria just steadied herself on the nearest kitchen seat as she tried desperately to calm her thoughts and gain control of her breathing.

Her breathing didn't steady and her heart was racing. Ricky walked in a couple of moments later and froze when he saw his wife's state.

"Maria, what's the matter?" He asked rushing over to her side. "Who was on the phone?"

"Quinn." She choked out and Michael pulled her in for a hug. He knew this was bad. "Santana's been in an accident….she's at New York Presbyterian."

"Mom, what's wrong?" The two shifted their focus to their youngest child, Marco, as he made his was into the kitchen. He had been stuck in his room at day studying for finals so Maria forgot that he was even home.

"Marc, call your brother and tell him to meet us at New York Presbyterian as soon as possible." Marco shook his head but started at his father like he was a ghost. "Santana." Ricky mouthed to his son and Marco stood there in shock for a moment before he nodded and went to get his phone.

"Is this really happening?" Maria said in between sobs as Ricky pulled away.

"Santana's strong, honey. She's going to fight like hell. Did they say how she was?"

"No." She shook her head.

"He'll meet us there with Jenna. Said he'll be there in about 20 minutes." Marco said walking back into the kitchen. Almost a minute later, the three were heading outside and into their car. They lived out not too far out on Long Island so the trip should be no more than 30 minutes.

As Ricky drove on the Long Island Expressway, Maria stared aimlessly out the window. The cars passed by and she watched as the moon was starting to make its way up into the sky. She smiled at the scene and suddenly her panicked and sad thoughts were filled with a happy memory.

_When Santana was 8, her grandfather passed away very expectedly. The wake and the funeral went by but the mourning and sadness that followed didn't pass as quickly. About 3 weeks later, Maria found herself outside in the garden early on Saturday morning. She planted some things that her father had loved and as she worked the seeds into the ground, her tears started to flow. _

_She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Santana was right behind her. Maria sniffled a couple of times and this caused Santana to make a noise._

"_Sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" Maria asked desperately trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. _

"_I couldn't sleep." Santana rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Why are you sad, Mami?"_

"_Well, sweetie, I'm just thinking about your abuelo…" She said honestly as she gave her daughter a sad smile. _

"_Abuela said that he got sick and that he went with the angels to get better." She said as she knelt down next to her mother. _

"_That's right, baby. He did."_

"_So then when he's better he'll come back right?" She asked and her mother shook her head sadly. "But why?"_

"_Well, honey, your abuelo went with the angels to heaven." She said pointing up to the sky. Her daughter followed her finger and looked up in awe. "He's with God now, honey." _

"_In the sky?" She asked again as she made a face. The innocence almost made her mother break down again. _

"_Yes. He's looking down on you though. And just because he isn't here with us anymore doesn't mean you have to ever forget him." She said pointing to her daughter's heart. "He'll always be there."_

"_I won't forget him, Mami. And since he's in the sky, we'll have a lot of rainbows and sunny weather and stars because he loved that and God will make sure he gives that to us since he took him so soon." Maria smiled at her daughter. She was always so smart for her age. She nodded her head and embraced her daughter into a tight hug. _

"_I love you , Mami." She said as they parted from the hug. _

Maria blinked at the memory and some fresh tears fell onto her cheeks. She focused her attention to the sounds of her husband yelling at someone who cut him off on the highway.

"Be careful, dad." Marco said in the back. An eerie silence filled the car as the family was reminded of the reason why Santana was in the hospital.

After a couple of moments, Maria looked over at Ricky who seemed to be fighting his own tears. They were just under 50 years old. They had each seen horrible things. Ricky served in the military for several months while Maria was a nurse. They knew situations like this and knew of people who had experienced them. It was all too surreal and the two each took in several deep breaths as they braced themselves for the worst.

_xx_

Meanwhile, Quinn and Rachel were on their way towards the studio where Brittany worked. Quinn tried calling her but her phone was off, which wasn't surprising as she turned it off during every lesson.

"Quinn, baby. Calm down, okay?" Rachel took one hand off the steering wheel and touched Quinn's arm.

"I can't, Rachel." Quinn said simply and a silence filled the car.

"Is Noah still in the city?" Rachel said after a few moments. Quinn nodded and Rachel didn't even have to say another word. Quinn quickly pulled out her phone once again and dialed Noah Puckerman's number.

"Go for Puckerman." He answered and in any other situation, Quinn would have laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Noah." She said in such a foreign tone that Noah actually had to take the phone off his ear and check the caller ID to double check that it was actually Quinn.

"Baby mama?" He said in a confused tone that turned serious after he heard Quinn sniffle. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Santana's been in a car accident."

"What? Where is she? Is she okay?" He asked all at once and his panicked tone caused Quinn to clear her throat and gather her emotions. She knew how much Santana meant to Noah.

She gave him all the details she knew and he immediately left his hotel room and headed towards the hospital.

Noah and Santana knew each other since they were 5. Everyone teased them through the years about how they would be together and probably get married in the future. When they got a little older, they decided to try it out. They started dating in the summer before the 8th grade and it continued when the two entered McKinley High School the year later. By this point, it was just merely a publicity stunt of sorts. The popular cheerleader was dating the popular football player. It was the perfect scenario.

However, Noah and Santana were both hiding something. Noah had fallen for Santana's best friend and Santana had fallen for someone as well.

Noah snuck in through Santana's window late on night in their sophomore year of high school. It was a couple of weeks after the two and a few other popular Cheerios and football players joined glee.

_He knocked lightly on the window and seconds later, Santana happily opened it for him. _

"_Hey." She said before helping him inside and kissing him. _

"_Hey." He smiled at her as he followed her to the bed. "Did you like my song for you in glee today?"_

"_Yeah, I loved it…" She trailed on as she avoided his gaze. "Noah, we've been friends for so long…"_

"_Woah, are you dumping me? Is that why you called me over?"_

"_No…I just want you to be honest with me." She said looking up at him and he nodded. "Was that song really for me?" _

_There was a couple of moments of silence as they held each other's gaze. _

"_No…" He whispered out. "I'm sorry." _

"_What are you sorry for?"_

"_I don't want to hurt you…I love you, San. I really do…"_

"_But in the sisterly kind of way, huh?"_

"_Yeah, how'd you know?" _

"_I'm just that amazing, Puckerman." She teased as she sat up on the bed. "Who was it for?" She said addressing the obvious elephant in the room. Silence filled the room once again._

"_Quinn…" He said hopelessly which was so uncharacteristic for the guy who prided himself on his badassness. Santana let out a sigh and looked at him. _

"_You should tell her…"_

"_She's with Finn." _

"_Please, like that out-of-shape dumbass could ever compete with the Puckasaurus." She teased him. "Puck, if you're serious about her go for it. Finn's brain is so damaged that he'll probably forget the whole thing anyway."_

Noah hurriedly hailed a cab as he continued to recall the memory. He smiled lightly at it. The whole moment was so uncharacteristic of the two of them. He was so surprised that she didn't cut him and then begin to plot her famous revenge on him for wanting someone else while they were together. But looking back, Noah realized why she did what she did.

They were each other's firsts in almost every sense of the word: first friend, first date, first kiss, first time. But most of all he was the first person she officially came out to.

_It had been about 3 months since they broke up. It was late on a Thursday night. The next day was the last day of school before spring break so in everyone's minds, they were already on spring break. _

_Noah climbed up to Santana's window like he had countless times before. He knocked lightly and she came to the window. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked as she helped him inside. _

"_Nice to see you, too." He said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "I was bored and I realized that we haven't planned anything awesome for spring break…which is tomorrow." _

"_You could have just called me…" _

"_Like I said I was bored." He shrugged off. _

"_Trouble at home again?" _

"_Yeah, it's no big deal…my dad showed up and did his usual: bitched about the house, about his life, and then he yelled and then left." _

"_Noah, I'm sorry." She said to him as he laid down on her bed. "He's an asshole." _

"_I know that. I just feel badly for my mom, you know?" _

"_Yeah, I get it. But she's tough. I mean she basically had to raise your punk ass all by herself so your father, who barely is around, should be no problem." _

"_Hey, I resent that. Bitch." He pushed her lightly as she just laughed. "Okay, so subject change. Spring break, what are we doing?"_

"_Well, let's see…" Santana said before an light bulb went on in her head. "My dad's going to some conference for his job I think on Tuesday into Wednesday and my mom is working a double then so we could have a party."_

"_Yes, now you are speaking Puckerman's language." _

"_I figured." She rolled her eyes. _

"_Who to invite though?" He trailed on. _

"_I pretty much hate all the cheerios these days and you aren't as close with the footballers since you joined glee…"_

"_Ugh, we've hit the social rock bottom, Lopez." He stated and she sighed. "What about just the glee club…"_

"_God, that means Berry is going to have to be in my house." _

"_Well, I'll make sure to get some strong alcohol for you then." _

"_Yes, please." She said and they laughed. "You want Quinn there?"_

_He thought about it for a second. Ever since Santana and him had broken up, he hadn't really made that much progress with Quinn. But recently, she and Finn broke up and he's been trying to subtly show her that he's not a total ass. He lightly smiled before nodding his head. _

"_One rule: if you two are going to have sex, do it in Marco's room…" She said seriously and he busted out laughing. _

"_What about Brittany?" He asked after the laughing died down. Brittany: the one Santana and Quinn met the summer before freshman year at Cheerios camp. She was the missing piece and the glue that stuck Quinn and Santana together during the hard times. _

"_Of course, I want her there. She's my best friend. Why would you ask that?" She said. There was a panic in her voice that could be detected at first but she regrouped herself quickly. _

"_Well, I don't know…you two have been weird lately. Like not sitting near each other in glee and other stuff. Everyone thinks you two are in a fight…"_

"_Everyone?" Santana let out quietly. _

"_Yeah, I mean…well all the glee clubbers. Of course, Mercedes and Tina made up like a hundred different stories…" He said and they both laughed thinking of the two biggest gossipers. "Oh god, get this…last week, they even suggested that you two were like hiding some affair and it just got too much to deal with and that's why you two were acting differently…"_

"_They said that?"_

"_Yeah…I mean that would be hot, just saying." He wagged his eyebrows and Santana looked away from him. "I mean Rachel went on about exploring something called Sappha or some shit like that, Kurt almost shit out a rainbow and everyone else just added in other possible situations." He finished with a shrug as a silence filled the room. "So what's the real story?" _

"_It's nothing…"_

"_No, no, Lopez." He said sitting up and moving closer to her. "We tell each other everything…now I know something did happen between you two. I don't know what but I know something did. Seeing you two like this is so unnatural…it's like me without my badass Mohawk."_

"_It looks like a dead squirrel." Santana said as she rolled her eyes._

"_Hey!" He hit her arm lightly. "No, it doesn't. And stop deflecting." _

"_I can't…" She let out quietly after a couple of moments._

"_San…" He said reaching out to put his arm around her. He felt her ease up a little bit before she took a deep breath. _

"_Everyone's going to hate me…" She mumbled into his chest._

"_San…whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides if you hurt Brittany in any way, she's like the most forgiving person out there so just apologize."_

"_I didn't hurt her…" _

"_Ok, so than why would anyone hate you…" He trailed on before he realized something. "Wait, were Mercedes and Tina right?" He asked and instead of answering, she pushed off of him and turned to face him before looking at her hands._

"_Remember that party that Matt had last month?" She asked and Noah nodded. "Well, after everyone played beer pong, I went out onto the deck to smoke a cigarette. Brittany was outside sitting on the steps with her face in her hands. She must of realized someone was there and she turned around to see. She was crying and I asked why and she said something about something Karofsky said to her. I went back inside after she said that…"_

"_And that's why he was walking with a limp at football practice the next day?" _

"_Yeah…" She nodded before continuing. "People call her stupid all the time and I've always tried to protect her…and I never really understood why, you know?" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, a couple of minutes later, I went to get something to drink and that's when she asked me onto the dance floor." She said and Noah remembered that moment clearly. They had a habit of putting on a dance show at parties. It was immediately deemed the football players favorite party activity. "And after like, I don't know, three songs and several drinks later, she said that she had to tell me something so we went back on the deck. And she thanked me for standing up to Karofsky for her and for always defending her and stuff…and then she kissed me."_

"_What?" _

"_Yeah…and I don't know, it felt really nice. Like too nice." She said the last part as if it was to herself. _

"_So then what happened?" _

"_We kind of ignored it the next day…you know blamed the alcohol and stuff. And I was fine with that. A couple of days after that, she came over so that I could help her with Spanish. It didn't really take long because I practically just did it all for her and soon we were watching a movie and just talking about glee and other things and then she brought up the kiss and the Karofsky incident again. Then the next thing I know we were making out on my bed…" She said and Noah's eyes widened as he looked down at Santana's bed like he just found buried treasure. Santana rolled her eyes and laughed at him and he smiled back at her. She looked down and her face turned serious. "Then we had sex…"_

"_What?" He let out a little too loud considering the time of night and that Santana's family was all home and asleep. "Sorry…" He quieted down. "What?" _

"_Yeah…" She shrugged off and she took one last deep breath. "You can go now…" She said in a defeated tone. _

"_Why would I leave? It's just getting good…"_

"_You don't…" She started and then stopped herself. "You don't hate me?" _

"_For what?" _

"_For having sex with a girl?" _

"_San, now I'm a teenage boy…you telling me this is fulfilling all my fantasies."_

"_We didn't sleep together for any guy's attention or fantasy…" She said defensively._

"_Hey, I'm sorry…that was insensitive. I'm not some ignorant bonehead. I mean Kurt's gayer than Christmas and I could care less…he's a cool dude and even helped us finally win a football game finally."_

"_Sorry, I just thought…"_

"_No, I get it, San. You don't have to be sorry…I mean, yeah everyone's probably going to think I turned you gay or something…" He teased and she hit him. "Ouch, Lezpez." _

"_God, you're such an ass…" She shook her head and he smiled. _

"_So wait, how does this all explain why you two have been all weird?" _

_Santana let out a sigh before she answered. "She wants me to come out and be honest with myself but it's not something that I can just wear like a badge, you know. I know you better than anyone else and was still afraid to tell you, so how could I tell anyone in glee or my brothers or my parents or my abuela…"_

"_Tell them what exactly?" He asked and Santana looked at him with a 'duh' expression. "What? I mean are you fully gay or like just attracted to Brittany?" He clarified. _

"_I don't know, honestly. But I think I might be in love with her." She said the last part quietly and Noah smiled. _

"_You really think that?"_

"_Yeah, I really think I am…"_

"_I think you are, too." _

"_How?"_

"_Well, for one, you never smiled like that whenever we were together. And remember when we broke up?" He asked and she nodded. "And you knew like right away that that song I sang for you was for someone else…well, I always kind of thought you felt something for someone else, too. I just thought it was like Mike or Matt or someone…"_

"_Gag." She said and he busted out laughing. _

"_Hey, don't diss my boys." He said and she rolled her eyes. "But really, San, you told me…and I'm sure everyone in the glee club will be excepting. I mean they all genuinely support Kurt. You don't have to buy a rainbow flag and start watching Ellen…but you could start with telling them or at least telling Britt that you told me…so it could be a start, you know?" _

_Santana contemplated the idea for a couple of seconds. Noah could see the fear in her eyes slowly melt away. _

"_Okay." She said quietly before repeating it a bit more confidently a second time. "I'll tell her at the party….and as for the glee club, I don't know. Maybe a few weeks after break. And I may need your help with it though."_

"_I'm always here for you, Lopez." He said as they laid on the bed and pretty soon the two fell asleep. _

At the party over spring break, Santana told Brittany that she told Noah. And after much thought and enough time, Santana used glee club as a way to express her feelings and tell everyone. She asked Noah to help her and she went in front of everyone and dedicated 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac to Brittany.

Noah smiled at the memory but it soon faded as he thought of Brittany and how she must be feeling. His phone chimed and his mom had texted him. He frantically typed back before slamming his phone onto the car seat out of frustration. The cab driver didn't even bother to comment as he drove through the city streets.

xx

Brittany had just dismissed her last class about 10 minutes ago. It ran late because she was trying to make sure everyone was perfect because the group was preparing for a high school performance of '_Grease.' _She sighed as she put some things into her bag and took a sip of water before heading out. She waved goodbye to the other instructors and smiled at the parents in the front waiting lounge.

She got outside and started walking towards the train station. A couple of steps later, she heard someone calling out to her and turned to find Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" She asked with a smile as they got closer.

"Britt…" Quinn said as she searched Brittany's eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently as Quinn's gaze shifted down. Rachel stepped up and reached out to touch Brittany's arm.

"Brittany…" She started and Brittany was starting to grow impatient.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked looking between the two.

"Britt, you have to come with us…" Quinn's voice finally came back.

"Why?"

"It's Santana, Brittany." Rachel voiced what Quinn couldn't.

"What about her? I'm going to her now…." She said pointing to the subway station that was at the corner.

"She's….she was in an accident."

"What?" Brittany let out quietly.

"We don't know anything but she's at the hospital…" Rachel continued.

"Look, if this is some sick way of you two planning to get me to my bachelorette party, then fuck you both."

"It's not, Brittany." Quinn stated.

"No, it has to be." Brittany shook her head. "She couldn't…."

"Britt, I'm sorry but we don't know anything yet…but her family and Noah are all heading there already so you have to come with us." Rachel said reaching out to touch her arm. They lead Brittany to the car and Rachel drove as Quinn stayed in the back with her.

The car ride was silent. Quinn's hand stoked Brittany's head as she just stared blankly out the window. Less than 20 minutes later, they were pulling up to the front of the ER. Rachel told the two to go in while she went to find parking.

Quinn stopped Brittany before they got to the entrance.

"Brittany…" She said as she searched the girl's eyes.

"I don't want to go in there, Quinn." She said in such an innocent tone that Quinn almost broke down then and there.

"I know, B. I don't either…." She pulled Brittany in for a hug. Over Brittany's shoulder, Quinn could see a cab pulling up and two seconds later, Noah was walking towards them.

"How is she? How are you two? What's going on?"

"We just got here." Quinn said as she released herself from the hug. Brittany looked over at Noah before his brotherly instincts kicked in and he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Can we just stay here and not go in?" She said into his shirt. Noah and Quinn exchanged looks. "I mean until Rachel comes back…" Brittany added and the two agreed. About 5 minutes later, Rachel was walking towards them and Brittany started to panic.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked clearly thinking they had already gone inside and found out what happened.

"We were waiting for you. She doesn't want to go in." Quinn said quietly and Rachel just replied back with "oh" before she grabbed Quinn's hand. This whole scene reminded Quinn of when Brittany's father had died when they were seniors in high school. He had been sick with cancer for years and about a month into senior year, he had to be hospitalized. For the first 4 days, Brittany refused to step foot in the building and would only talk to him on the phone. She didn't want it to be real and knew as soon as she went to see him that it would be.

Noah put his arm around Brittany before the four started to walk inside. Rachel went to the nurses' station but before she could get any information they were met with Santana's parents and younger brother.

"We don't know anything yet. They said they'd let us know as soon as possible." Ricky said sadly as Noah went to sit near Marco and Quinn and Rachel followed him. Brittany immediately went into Maria's arms as Ricky sat next to them. A couple of moments later, Santana's oldest brother, Christian, and his wife, Jenna, walked into the waiting area.

About 30 minutes went by and there was still no news. Quinn decided to go get some coffee for Santana's parents and anything else that someone wanted or needed. Rachel joined her and while they were away from everyone else, Quinn took the time to call Brittany's mother. She had moved upstate about a year after Brittany started college and was now dating some guy named Richie.

She picked up after just two rings.

"Quinn? How are you honey?" She said sweetly into the receiver. She and Santana's mother had always been like real mothers to Quinn, since hers disowned her back in high school.

"Um, Linda…" She trailed off. "I uh…I know you're a few hours away and all but I felt like I had to call you just in case…"

"Just in case what, Quinn? What's going on?"

"Santana's been in an accident….we are all at the hospital now but we haven't heard any news yet."

"Oh good, god. How is everyone doing? Brittany? Maria and Ricky?"

"Um, well Brittany's…she kind of just in shock really. I mean basically everyone is just lost and growing impatient with the no news."

"I understand….well, do me a favor, dear, text me all the information about what hospital you are at and I will see you all in a few hours." She said straight to the point. "And Quinn, I know that this was hard for you to do so thank you. Please, contact me if you hear any news. Richie will be driving." Quinn said her goodbyes to the woman and turned to Rachel.

"I take it she's coming down…."

"Yeah, she is. Brittany needs her."

"I understand, Quinn. You need her, too." Rachel said as they entered the cafeteria.

As they were walking back, they overheard some doctors talking.

"That new medic said traffic is still backed up from that crash…worst I've ever seen since I've been here that's for sure." One of the males said as he shook his head.

"It's sad." The youngest looking of all the women said before her pager went off.

"Did they say how many died?"

"I heard at least one…but I'm not sure. Dr. Roberts is still in surgery…you should of seen those interns tripping over themselves trying to get into it." One of them said as he laughed and shook his head. The group walked past Quinn and Rachel who hadn't moved.

"Quinn…" Rachel put her hand on her shoulder. "She's probably the one in surgery and that's why we haven't heard anything…"

"What if they told them while we were in the café?"

"Quinn, honey, there was more than just her in the crash. She's tough…and you can't think negatively. She has to be okay." Rachel whispered out the last part. The whole time she was trying to stay strong for Quinn's sake but the reality was sort of setting in and Quinn could be right. "Come on, let's go back."

When they got back to the group, no one was crying and they still looked anxious and impatient so the two concluded that they hadn't heard any news. Quinn handed Santana's parents coffees while Rachel gave everyone else a water. Quinn sat down next to Brittany, who was still next to Santana's mother. Her gaze was locked on the ground as she absentmindedly played with the ring on her left finger.

She and Santana had been engaged for 3 months and had the date set for a wedding in another 4 months.

Everything was a blur around her as Brittany's focus just stayed on the ring. She smiled as she remembered that day just 3 months ago.

_The two had talked about marriage several times. The first time was right after they graduated high school. They were terrified of what college was going to bring and how their relationship was going to be effected. The second time was after they broke up for a few months during their sophomore year of college. Another time was when Brittany's oldest sister got married just 2 years ago. And there was also the countless times they had said it before, during or after sex or when they were drunk. _

_However, Santana knew that this was the moment that she was going to make it a reality. One Saturday night, she had Rachel, Quinn and a few others take Brittany out for dinner. She stayed home saying that she had too much work to do. However, she instead took the time to turn their apartment into a ridiculous marriage proposal cliché. She had candles and flower pedals but most importantly she had the engagement ring. _

_Brittany texted Santana around 9:30 to tell her that they finished dinner and that everyone was tired so she was coming home. Santana began to feel like she was having a heart attack as her phone became flooded with texts of encouragement and good lucks. Just minutes before 10, Santana heard the front door open and she took several deep breaths. _

"_Santana?" Brittany called out questioningly as she noticed all the lights out. "Babe, are you asleep?" She asked because she found it weird since she had texted Santana to let her know that she was coming home. "San?"_

"_In here, Britt." Santana finally found her voice and seconds later, Brittany was entering their room. _

"_What is this?" She said in awe at the scene in front of her. "Is it our anniversary? Did I forget?" _

"_No, no it's not." Santana assured her and then smiled at the thought of how this night was about to become a future anniversary of sorts. _

"_You did all of this? What about all the work you had?"_

"_I lied." She said simply as she walked closer to Brittany. "I uh, I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She stated and Brittany looked around still not really sure what 'this' Santana was talking about. "I remember when I first met you. I was so miserable because of Cheerios camp and I was just so miserable inside, too. I really only let Noah and Quinn in but you instantly broke every bitchy barrier I put up. My days became all about you. I wanted to protect you all the time and see you smile. But mostly, I wanted to be the reason for that smile. I didn't understand why or what I was feeling but you did. You always did. I remember when you first kissed me like it was yesterday and I thank god everyday that you did." She smiled before taking a deep breath. "When we were juniors and one weekend when we went out on a date, I was waiting for you in your living room and your parents were talking to me. It was the usual: you know, about Cheerios and glee and Quinn. And for some reason, your dad kept smiling weirdly at me." At this point, Brittany nodded as the tears started to fall at the mention of her dad. Santana reached up to wipe them from her face before continuing. "Your mother got up to get the phone or something and he got up and sat closer to me. He did the whole 'what are your intentions with my daughter' speech."_

"_You never told me that…"_

"_I know." Santana smiled. "That's because he didn't really ask rather he just stated what he thought my intentions were. And he was right."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He said that one day I was going to ask you to marry me." She smiled and Brittany did the same. "A couple of days later, when I was at your house waiting for you again, he came into the room with something…" She trailed on before she revealed a ring that caused Brittany to gasp. "He said it was your grandmother's engagement ring. And he told me to give it to you when I was ready and I swear Brittany that I wanted to give it to you that night. But I didn't and I think that since then our relationship has grown so much and everyday so has my love for you. So I think you know where this is going but I'm going to say it anyway. Brittany, will you marry me?" She said as she put the ring up to Brittany's finger and Brittany's face light up._

"_Yes." She said with the biggest smile before she kissed Santana. "But wait, what would of happened if I asked you first?" She teased referring to the ring and Santana rolled her eyes before kissing her again. _

Brittany's tears were freefalling at this point and all she wanted was for Santana to come into the waiting room and wipe them from her face for her. Maria immediately saw this and took Brittany into her arms.

"When are they going to tell us anything?" Marco whispered to his brother. Christian just shrugged before he looked over at his parents. He sighed as he saw Brittany in his mother's arms and his father looking aimlessly at the wall.

"Hold on…" He said to his wife and brother as he went over to the nurses' station. "Hi, sorry to bother you. We've been here for a bit now and I was wondering if there was any information on Santana Lopez."

"Um, let me check…." The woman looked on her computer before she went over to some files to her left. "I'm sorry but the doctors that were assigned to her haven't updated their charts or come to me about anything. I will have a doctor come to you guys immediately to update you on her status." She said before she got on the phone. He thanked her and walked about to the group.

"Um, she's going to have a doctor come to us now." He said and everyone nodded their heads.

Another 20 minutes went by before a young doctor walked into the waiting area. Besides them, there was only two other people sitting in the area.

"Lopez." He asked the group and everyone's focus went to him. Ricky and Christian stood up immediately and walked closer to the doctor. Brittany broke away from Maria's grip and tried to gauge their reactions because they were too far away for anyone to hear the conversation.

"I'm her father, and he's her brother. We know it must be bad…I can't take my wife or daughter-in-law hearing the details so just tell us." He said honestly and the doctor nodded as he looked in between them.

"Um, well…I'm very sorry to inform you of this but she passed away during surgery." He stopped talking as he let his words soak in. This was always the hardest part of the job. "She suffered many injuries, but the worst was the trauma to her brain. We truly did everything that we could."

Ricky opened his mouth a few times before settling on a nod. He cleared his throat and turned to his son. He put his arm around him and gave him a squeeze as they turned around. Marco was talking to Jenna about something while Quinn, Rachel and Noah were doing the same. Brittany's face was in her hands as Maria's gaze was locked on them. She looked at them hopefully but Ricky just sadly nodded his head. Maria's eyes watered before she took a deep breath. She needed to hear it out loud.

"What did he say?" Marco asked and soon everyone's focus was on the two Lopez men.

"Well, uh…he said that she had suffered a lot of injuries…" Ricky trailed on. A couple of seconds went by and everyone could really fill in the blanks for themselves.

"But she's okay, right?" Brittany finally said. It startled everyone because it had really been the first words she had said the whole time. "They fixed her. That's what he came over to tell us, right?"

"Brittany…." Ricky said as he felt his heart shatter into pieces.

"What? Just tell me she's okay, please." She stood up and Maria reached for her hands. At this point, Quinn got up and walked over to her.

"She's dead…." Christian let out and finally the words were spoken. Marco looked like he had just seen a ghost while Ricky went over to his wife. Quinn held onto Brittany for dear life as Rachel stayed close. Christian was being comforted by Jenna. The only one who really didn't have a reaction was Noah. He just sat there for a couple of moments looking at everyone else. He was in shock and suddenly, he just felt so much anger. He got up in a rush and went towards the exit. Rachel offered to go to him but Ricky stepped in and followed him. Noah was, after all, like another son to him.

He found him just by the entrance next to a garbage can that had been knocked over. Ricky hugged him before bringing him back inside.

Time flew by and a few other doctors came to see them. They handed them Santana's personal belongings from the scene and gave them as much information as they could. A couple of hours had to have gone by because pretty soon Quinn was getting a call from Brittany's mother who was outside. Quinn excused herself before meeting the woman by the front.

"Quinn." She called out when she saw her. "I haven't heard from you since before…have they still not told you anything?" Quinn just shook her head before the tears poured out.

"She's dead." Quinn cried out and Linda took her into her arms immediately. Richie looked on helplessly. He had met Santana numerous times and couldn't believe this was happening. "I couldn't tell you…while you guys were driving here. That's how she went, I just couldn't…."

"I know, sweetie. It's okay." She rocked her in her arms. Quinn took a couple of seconds to regroup. "You don't have to put on a brave face, Quinn."

"Yes, I do…"

"No, you don't. No one does…" She said as a few tears formed in her eyes too. "This isn't fair." She added to no one in particular as Quinn nodded and the three went into the waiting area.

"Britt…" Quinn whispered to her. Brittany looked up and immediately started crying.

"Mom…"

"Yes, baby. I'm here."

"She's gone, Mom. She's really gone…" She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and buried her face in her neck. Linda could feel her shirt becoming wet from her daughter's tears.

"I'm so sorry, honey."

A few minutes later, Ricky and Maria returned into the room. They had to take care of some things with the hospital. Maria sat down next to Brittany and Linda. Linda took her free hand and grabbed Maria's. They sat like this for awhile before they all realized it was time to go home.

Xx

Santana's funeral was just 3 days later. And everyone wore their best.

Quinn delivered a heartfelt eulogy. She explained the nature of her relationship with Santana and how the first time they met was something she'd never forget. She said that a lot of what Santana said didn't make sense to her at the times she said them but now they spoke volumes.

xx

Maria held onto her husband's hands as she watched her two sons, Noah and a few of her nephews carry Santana's coffin. As the tears flew down her face, she looked up and smiled. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. It was probably the nicest day in months. She couldn't help but think that her daughter was looking down on them and suddenly, her grief and mourning was overcome with love and faith.

xx

Santana was buried in a part of the cemetery that was near a little lake. She was dressed in all white with a silver wedding band on her left finger.

Noah held Brittany's hand the whole time as they lowered the coffin down. All the conversations he and Santana had ever had had been going through his mind in the last three days. As his eyes traveled through the sea of people at the cemetery, he noticed his father in the back. A couple of years before, he had reappeared into Noah's life and asked for forgiveness. He refused every time and finally after months, Santana suggested that maybe he should just forgive him. It broke out into a argument that was never spoken about again. At the end of the funeral, with Santana's words hanging in his head, Noah made his way over to his father with a new point of view.

xx

In the months and years after Santana's death, Brittany walked around with a constant pain in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was a physical or an emotional pain but whatever it was she could still feel it. It got better everyday though because she felt like she was one step closer to seeing Santana again. She tried to date but whenever she did the pain became unbearable. So she stayed single and was truly content with that.

She and Santana promised to love each and stay together forever. There was no doubt in Brittany's mind that that was true. She may have lost Santana physically but she never let go of that. She knew that Santana was there when she achieved great success as a choreographer, when Rachel and Quinn got married, when Christian and his wife had a baby and even when Marco eventually got married.

Brittany lived everyday of her life with what Santana thought her in mind. She never once regretted the way she carried on after the love of her life died. And as she laid on her death bed, she smiled as she knew who would be waiting for her on the other side.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Just a one-shot I put together…the idea had been in my mind ever since I heard the song. Amazing song by the way. It's 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry. I definitely recommend listening to it for anyone who hasn't. This story sort of follows the path of the song. It's sadder than anything else I've written and I didn't like killing Santana but I hope you all like :]**

**And thank god, Glee comes back in less than 3 weeks. **


End file.
